Galacta-Cactus
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Cactus Flower Plant |trait = Bullseye |flavor text = "I take pity on no one. For I am Galacta-Cactus!" |ability = When destroyed: Do 1 damage to everything.}} Galacta-Cactus is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has the Bullseye trait, and its ability does 1 damage to every plant and zombie on the field, as well as both the plant and zombie hero when it is destroyed. Origins It is based on a ball cactus, more specifically, the ''Escobaria vivipara'', a small spherical cactus covered in a mat of star-shaped arrays of straight white spines, and flowers in yellow, pink, or purple blooms. Its name is a portmanteau of "Galactus," a fictional character from Marvel Comics, and "cactus," the real-life plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Cactus Flower Plant *'Trait:' Bullseye *'Ability:' When destroyed: Do 1 damage to everything. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description "I take pity on no one. For I am Galacta-Cactus!" Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This is a very powerful plant for just 1 sun, and its ability can help greatly. You can use it to get a lot of damage on your opponent if you are using a nut deck with Mirror-Nut on the field. It can also activate the abilities of Hibernating Beary and Pear Cub, creating threats to your opponent quickly. Take caution when using this against heroes, as they may use its ability to their advantage. Since it is a flower, it can synergize with and Briar Rose. Do not use this when you are low on health. Your opponent may take advantage in this and destroy it, further lowering your health. Playing this with only 1 health left should never be done, since your opponent can just destroy this and cause a loss, even if your opponent has 1 health left as well. You can't block it either, since Bullseye applies to its ability as well. You also need to be wary if there is a on the field, since Galacta-Cactus' ability damages your own plants, which Zombot Sharktronic Sub will benefit from by destroying all of them unless they have the Armored trait or are shielded. Against Since it has low stats, Bungee Plumber and Rolling Stone can destroy it easily. However, if a Mirror-Nut is on the field, you may take a lot of damage. If you are playing as a Crazy hero, you can purposefully destroy it to activate the abilities of Barrel of Deadbeards, Jester, , and Gas Giant. You can also have Zombot Sharktronic Sub on the field to make your opponent think twice before playing it as if they do, Galacta-Cactus will damage all your opponent's plants, resulting in Zombot Sharktronic Sub activating its ability to destroy them all. If you have 1 health, do not touch it, as it will instantly defeat you if you destroy it. Instead, Freeze or Bounce it to stall for time while healing your hero or surviving for the next few turns. However, if both you and your opponent have 1 health, destroying it will win you the game because Galacta-Cactus always damages the plant hero first. Gallery GalactaCactusStat.jpg|Galacta-Cactus' statistics galactacactuscard.jpg|Galacta-Cactus' card GalactaCactusGrayedOutCard.png|Galacta-Cactus' grayed out card Galacta-Cactus HD.png|HD Galacta-Cactus GalactacactusCardImage.png|Galacta-Cactus' card image Galacta-Cactus Ability Bullseye Attack Heroes.png|The aftermath of Galacta-Cactus' ability GalactaCactusTwoTraits.png|Galacta-Cactus with two or more traits GalactaCactusTwoTraitsCard.png|Galacta-Cactus' card with two traits at once due to Cosmic Flower's ability statsgalacta.jpg|Galacta-Cactus' statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Flower GalactaCactusCosting0sun.png|Galacta-Cactus costing 0 sun due to Captain Cucumber's ability GalactaCactusConjuredbyPhotosynthesizer.png|Galacta-Cactus' statistics after being Conjured by Photosynthesizer Trivia *If both heroes have only 1 health left when Galacta-Cactus is destroyed, the plant hero is defeated first, allowing the zombie hero to win the game. Category:Bullseye cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Cactus cards Category:Flower cards